The present invention relates to managing a network connection for use by a plurality of application program processes.
Computer systems are commonly connected to a network and run application programs that communicate over the network with application programs running on other computers on the network. The processing of an application program may comprises a set of sub-processes or application program processes, such as database access processes or remote procedure call processes, that interact with the application programs running on the other computers on the network.
The capacity of a network connection can be configured to match the requirements of its expected workload. Such configuration may be performed by setting one or more parameters of the network connection. For example, given a network connection using the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) for the transport layer, the number of sockets may be set so as to provide appropriate level of connection capacity for the network connection. However some workloads may benefit from one particular configuration, which may not be best suited to that of other workloads.